<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cosplay snow white: jaeyong (jaehyun x taeyong) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642018">cosplay snow white: jaeyong (jaehyun x taeyong)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And I mean a LOT, Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, JaeYong - Freeform, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung &amp; Lee Taeyong Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentions of alcohol, NCT U, Romance, Shy Lee Taeyong, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Soft Lee Taeyong, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, a lot of flirting, it's a one shot they don't actually end up as lovers, masquerade balls are cool, nct - Freeform, nct 127, please read uwu, some implications at the end but yes, taeyong completely forgot about doyoung LMAO, tagging is not easy can someone help me, there isn't enough masquerade nct fics so here you go, they don't do anything more than flirt because i'm being realistic here, they're very whipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>venetian masks and masquerades.<br/>chance encounters and flirting. lots of it.</p><p>//</p><p>lee taeyong was very, truly, royally fucked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun &amp; Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. not in the plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there isn't enough masquerade nct fics so i am here, your lord and saviour, to gift this to all you amazing people :))<br/>lower case intended, written in third person, povs switch constantly<br/>//<br/>dedicated to my best friend of more than a decade, happy birthday !! i swear i can't believe i've known you for close to 11 years now, i feel like we're so old when we're not jshdfjdh<br/>to one of the best leos i know, i hope you love this beautiful piece of literature :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“so, what do you think?” doyoung asked, sipping on a glass of champagne and surveying the surroundings, “we’ve managed to sneak in, eh?”</p><p>	taeyong nodded silently, taking a deep breath, and answering, “it’s...interesting. less grand than what i thought it was.” </p><p>	“you mean, whatever you watched in phantom of the opera?” doyoung asked, amused.</p><p>	taeyong looked pointedly at his friend, who was chuckling into his almost empty chute of champagne. half his face was covered by his mask, a white one with elegant gold swirls curling around the mask below the eyes. four golden wings above the eyes, a round design in the middle someone like taeyong wouldn’t be able to describe, and a white ribbon tied behind his head, matching doyoung’s mostly white suit.</p><p>	taeyong, on the other hand, wore a matching mask, a black one with the same elegant gold swirls, wings and design, matching his mostly black suit. they’d managed to borrow their masks and suits from the shop owner’s son, haechan, and sneaked into the masquerade ball.</p><p>	why’d they sneak in? simple.</p><p>	taeyong and doyoung were deep in their debts, and they needed a way out. and fast.</p><p>	their plan? also simple.</p><p>	have taeyong seduce the rich and snobby son of the host, get him to tell taeyong where they’d keep their riches, get the riches, and out they go.</p><p>	“simple,” taeyong half grumbled half scoffed, having been forced by doyoung to do it because, “you’re much hotter, and a bottom too. definitely his type.”</p><p>	the ball was much tamer than taeyong had expected. an almost calm aura lingered in the ballroom, specifically rented and decorated by the jungs to resemble that of a palace in the 20th century.</p><p>	people strolled around, some swaying to the soft music while drinking with friends, while others piled food onto their plates at the buffet table. all dressed in elaborate gowns and suits, with even more elaborate masks, of course. taeyong’s sure he’d seen someone in a full bird costume somewhere, perhaps resembling a ostrich? he wasn’t too sure about that.</p><p>	the music was turned up, blaring through huge speakers attached everywhere on the walls of the ballroom. switching to a more dark, enchanting piano piece, people started gathering in the main area. waltzing around with their date, or anyone available around them, the crowd moved slowly, enchanting.</p><p>	doyoung snapped his fingers and signaled for taeyong to be on the lookout, as more and more people started dancing, steps all matching each other, the crowd getting larger.</p><p>	taeyong nodded, finishing his champagne and giving doyoung one last look, before entering the crowd in search of jung jaehyun.</p><p>//</p><p>	it hadn’t been longer than ten minutes, but taeyong hadn’t caught sight of the person he was looking for, deciding to go to the bar to get another drink. might as well make the most out of the free drinks and food, he thought.</p><p>he was casually sipping a cup of what he hoped was just beer, until a man slightly taller than him slid beside him, smirking before ordering a whiskey. he was wearing a completely black mask, with subtle designs that could barely be seen under the lighting in the ballroom, all the more emphasising the mysterious aura around him, drawing taeyong in even though he’d done nothing but smirk at him.</p><p>	“care to introduce yourself?” the man asked, a deep voice that would have made taeyong get on his knees immediately if it weren’t for the fact that he, unfortunately had a mission to carry out, and that the person he was looking for was right in front of him.</p><p>	“what would our masks be for though?” taeyong replied, sultry, placing down his cup, amusement laced in his voice, “not that i wouldn’t mind getting to know you, sir.”</p><p>	the man, whom taeyong was certain was jaehyun, smirked even more if that was even possible, before leaning in to whisper to taeyong, “now that would be my utmost pleasure, to get to know you, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>	it was going according to plan, taeyong thought. </p><p>	“watch out!” jaehyun suddenly shouted, when an extremely tall, and probably very drunk man came waltzing, knocking into taeyong.</p><p>	the air was knocked out of taeyong’s lungs, not only because of the man who had knocked into him, but also because he was, to put it simply, suddenly in jaehyun’s arms.</p><p>	jaehyun had caught taeyong when the man had knocked into taeyong, causing him to spin and fall into jaehyun’s arms, which automatically wrapped around his waist. </p><p>	taeyong gasped, looking up at the man, and instead of the smirk he’d expected, jaehyun looked worried, eyes glancing over taeyong to make sure he wasn’t hurt.</p><p>	“are you okay?” jaehyun asked, helping taeyong stand up.</p><p>	“yeah, yeah...i am,” taeyong replied, heart hammering in his chest at the proximity, jaehyun’s hands around his waist burning taeyong’s skin.</p><p>it was not going according to plan, taeyong thought. </p><p>since when was the rich and snobby jung jaehyun so kind and caring?</p><p>	jaehyun nodded at taeyong’s reply, before reaching out his hands and bowing, “may i have this dance?”</p><p>	taeyong smiled, shyly accepting jaehyun’s hands, which led the both of them to the center of the ballroom.</p><p>	it was absolutely spectacular, taeyong thought, as all the dancers moved counter clockwise, twirling around with their partners along with the music. it was overwhelmingly fun, it made taeyong want to do nothing but laugh in joy while dancing.</p><p>	taeyong was better at dancing than jaehyun had expected, his steps nimble yet graceful, and the thrill made both of them laugh out loud, taeyong’s mission completely forgotten, jaehyun’s stress as the heir of the business completely forgotten as well.</p><p>	even though half of jaehyun’s face was covered, taeyong couldn’t help but stare at the man in front of him, dimples and smiles sending his mind into overdrive he could barely think straight.</p><p>	jaehyun was not much different, admiring taeyong, thinking about how he could probably stare at him for the rest of eternity, do anything the man wishes of him.</p><p>	he started leading the both of them to the side, dancing across the floor to the other side, before they stopped, breathless, face flushed, grinning at each other.</p><p>	“i’m jaehyun, by the way,” jaehyun said.</p><p>	“taeyong,” taeyong replied softly.</p><p>	“taeyong...i’d love to hear that voice more,” jaehyun winked, (can you believe the nerve of this man?) taking taeyong’s hands in his.</p><p>	“wouldn’t mind giving you what you want, would i?” taeyong replied cheekily, redness creeping up his face at the implications.</p><p>	“car near the fountain at the back in five minutes, love,” jaehyun said, taeyong flushing at the name he used, nodding eagerly as jaehyun kissed his hand, “it was a pleasure to dance with you.”</p><p>	lee taeyong was very, truly, royally fucked, that’s all he knew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. in the middle of the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“you didn’t get lost,” someone commented from behind taeyong.</p><p>	“oh, jaehyun,” taeyong said, whipping around to see jaehyun leaning against an extremely expensive-looking car, arms crossed and smirking at him, “sorry, didn’t see you there.”</p><p>	holy fucking shit. jaehyun had taken off his mask, and god fucking damn, he looked even better than in the press photos he’d seen online. taeyong was in so much shock that he didn’t register jaehyun humming and gesturing to the driver, who opened the door for both of them. taeyong climbed in first from the right side and jaehyun followed after. </p><p>	“where to, sir?” the driver asked, starting the car.</p><p>	jaehyun replied, “my apartment, thank you.”</p><p>	after they’d settled down in the car, jaehyun’s hand snaked around taeyong’s waist naturally, making taeyong freeze before relaxing into his hold. </p><p>	“so...this is your car?” taeyong asked, trying to make conversation and distract himself from jaehyun’s hand.</p><p>	“yeah...my parents gave it to me a while ago as a birthday gift,” jaehyun replied nonchalantly, looking at taeyong.</p><p>	taeyong’s eyes met his, and he finally noticed the look on jaehyun’s face. he gulped, as jaehyun’s hold tightened and he bit his lips lightly as his eyes travelled over taeyong.</p><p>	“you’re so pretty,” jaehyun whispered, and taeyong looked away, flustered and eyes darting everywhere.</p><p>	“don’t do anything here jaehyunnie, please,” taeyong whispered.</p><p>	“jaehyunnie?” jaehyun asked, giggling.</p><p>	“do you have a problem with that? i won’t call you that if you don’t like it,” taeyong hurriedly answered.</p><p>	jaehyun smiled, dimples on display, “no, no, not at all. it’s cute.”</p><p>	silence envelopes them again, but the tension increases tenfold and it took everything in taeyong to not glide jaehyun’s hands across himself. jaehyun was drop dead gorgeous even under the streetlights flashing pass as the car continued to his apartment. taeyong stared at jaehyun, admired him, heart beating erratically, before his eyes flitted to jaehyun’s lips.</p><p>	“jaehyun,” taeyong whispered, “can i?”</p><p>	the moment jaehyun nodded, taeyong placed his hands on jaehyun’s nape, pulling him softly as their lips met each other. it started out slow, soft, a little unsure, like taeyong, before it became faster, more forceful, hungry for more, like jaehyun. somehow, taeyong ended up halfway straddling jaehyun as they continued, taeyong bringing his hands up to pull at jaehyun’s hair, eliciting a groan from him, and jaehyun biting on taeyong’s lip, eliciting a whimper from him. </p><p>	familiar scenery started flashing past them, jaehyun finally pulling away and signaling that they were reaching his apartment soon. Taeyong nodded, hands never leaving jaehyun’s as jaehyun’s other hand continued running up and down taeyong.</p><p>	the car stopped, and jaehyun opened the door, stepping out a little clumsily and holding it open while helping an equally disheveled taeyong out. they briskly walked to the lift, and not long later they were in jaehyun’s huge and extremely posh apartment, taking off their shoes and depositing their stuff somewhere on the sofa.</p><p>	“taeyong,” jaehyun whispered in taeyong’s ears, arms wrapping around taeyong’s waist from the back, startling him, “can we?”</p><p>	taeyong nodded, a familiar heat settling in his stomach as jaehyun led him to his bedroom.</p><p>	in the middle of the night, all jaehyun could think of was taeyong, all taeyong could think of was jaehyun.</p><p>taeyong, taeyong, taeyong.</p><p>jaehyun, jaehyun, jaehyun.</p><p>//</p><p>	“jaehyunnie?” taeyong asked groggily, voice deep and husky from just waking up, hair a mess.</p><p>	jaehyun looked up from his plate of pancakes, smiling softly at taeyong and beckoning him over to the dining table. </p><p>	“good morning taeyong, have some pancakes,” jaehyun greeted, pushing a plate of exquisitely made pancakes towards a sleepy taeyong, who sat down opposite him.</p><p>	silence, before, “this pancake is so fucking good jaehyunnie you have no idea.”</p><p>“not as good as what i had last night,” jaehyun replied without missing a beat, smirking.</p><p>taeyong chokes on the pancake he was chewing, and jaehyun laughed, hurriedly passing him a glass of water and patting his shoulders from across the table. taeyong drinks the water, glaring at jaehyun.</p><p>“you almost murdered me, dumbass,” taeyong croaked, after recovering from his coughing fit.</p><p>“saved you as well though,” jaehyun replied, winking.</p><p>taeyong rolls his eyes, trying but failing to suppress the blush creeping up his face, “how many times are you going to wink at me?”</p><p>“okay anyways, i didn’t really get to ask you this but what exactly do you do, like for work? i’m assuming you’re not a student, right?” jaehyun asked.</p><p>“oh, uhm...yeah, about that,” before taeyong could continue, his phone rang, “oh shit.”</p><p>he signaled to jaehyun, letting him know that he was going to pick up the call.</p><p>“yeah, hi...wait, doyoung, let me explain...did i? i mean, yeah kind of but uh, it’s complicated...wait, could your dumbass let me talk? yeah, where am i? where do you think i am? why do you keep on...what? did you really? you found someone to pay off our debts? oh shit ——” </p><p>“i’m so sorry jaehyunnie, i have to go, thanks for the pancakes and uh, yesterday night, it was great knowing you,” taeyong rambled, panicking and avoiding jaehyun’s gaze, hands shaking after abruptly hanging up the call. he slipped his shoes on, gathered his things and bolted out of the house.</p><p>jaehyun sits in his seat, shocked. what the fuck just happened?</p><p>//</p><p>	a week had passed. seven days. jaehyun was still in shock. jaehyun was shocked, confused and even distraught. he’d wanted to get to know taeyong better, taeyong had intrigued him more than anyone else, but taeyong had bolted out of the room that morning, leaving jaehyun in the dust with nothing. not even a phone number or any form of contact. </p><p>	jaehyun was starting to give up hope of ever seeing taeyong again. theoretically he could find taeyong, but he found it rude to use his wealth and power to do so, and thus it resulted in him waiting. waiting for what, he wasn’t sure. was he expecting taeyong to just show up at his apartment?</p><p>	his train of thoughts was broken as the intercom crackled, “sir, a person by the name of lee taeyong is requesting to see you. permission to allow him entry?” </p><p>	jaehyun replied yes, heart starting to beat erratically as he made his way to the door. how lucky was he? was this what he wanted? what did taeyong want from him at 23:40 at night?</p><p>the door opened, and taeyong entered. he was still the same, except he was dressed in a plain black shirt and plain ripped jeans, instead of the stunning suit he’d been in a week ago. god, a week ago had felt like an eternity to jaehyun. taeyong still had raven black hair, still had stunning dark eyes, still had the sharpest jawline, still had the softest lips. everything was the same, it seemed.</p><p>jaehyun beckoned him to the same dining table they had been eating at before taeyong’s abrupt departure.</p><p>“so,” taeyong said, exhaling and looking up at jaehyun, who sat across him.</p><p>“so?” jaehyun asked.</p><p>“i came here to explain...and apologise,” taeyong answered.</p><p>“apologise?” jaehyun replied, confused. </p><p>“hold on, jaehyun, let me explain,” taeyong said, holding up his hands to signal for jaehyun to be silent until he finished, “okay, uh, basically...okay oh my god, this is going to be harder than what doyoung described it to be, uh, hold on wait you don’t even know who doyoung, anything ——”</p><p>jaehyun, sensing the other’s nervousness, placed a hand on taeyong’s and calmly stroked them, “take your time, taeyong. i won’t bite, you know? should we start with who doyoung is?”</p><p>“ah, yes. doyoung is...how do you put it? doyoung’s my best friend, my only friend i guess. i’m not really close with many people. it’s just him and my brothers, mark and jaemin,” taeyong answered, a fond look in his eyes. </p><p>jaehyun hummed in acknowledgement, “and what do you do for work? i wanted to ask you that the last time, but you had to pick up the call from, was it doyoung? and then you left.” </p><p>“oh, right. that’s...kind of uhm, the hard part. uh, you see, oh my god you’re going to judge me so hard for this...how do i even,” taeyong mumbled, and jaehyun looked at him encouragingly, “i don’t really have a job? the four of us, we jump from job to job and...”</p><p>“and?” </p><p>“long story short, we were in debt and i was supposed to seduce you to get money and shit from you to pay it off but i got distracted by you and then doyoung found someone else to pay our debts off so uhm yeah i am so sorry for originally intending to use you i was so disgusted when i talked about the debt part out loud and i thought you’d hate me because i knew you’d find a way to dig into it so i left.”</p><p>jaehyun looked utterly confused and enamoured, “oh? is that all?”</p><p>“do you not hate me?” taeyong asked, confused as well.</p><p>“i mean...you didn’t end up taking my stuff, did you? i’ve been through far worse in the industry, taeyong. okay, yes that was definitely not okay of you to try and take advantage of me but i kind of can’t blame you for it nor can I honestly say that i hate you for it because i don’t. i missed you, god damn it,” jaehyun replied.</p><p>“oh, thank god, oh my god...i’m just, sorry. i feel so bad. we really didn’t want to do it, but your family’s party came about, the opportunity presented itself to us and we couldn’t pass it up,” taeyong replied, mumbling again before his eyes widened, “wait, you missed me?”</p><p>jaehyun nodded, unsure, and replied, “yeah? i wanted to get to know you more...you intrigued me more than anyone else has, but you left before i could and i was so disappointed that i didn’t even get your number or something...”</p><p>“taeyongie? are you okay?”</p><p>“damn it...why are you so nice? it’s so unfair, you don’t deserve someone like me. i’m a criminal, jaehyun, can’t you see?” taeyong whispered, head dropping in shame.</p><p>jaehyun placed his hands on taeyong’s jaw, making taeyong look at him, “taeyong, taeyongie, look at me. you had no choice. i know you didn’t. and i know you love them. i don’t see you as a criminal, taeyong. i see you as a person who cares so much about the people he holds close. please stop apologising.”</p><p>taeyong nodded, a soft smile growing on his lips again, and whispered, “thank you, jaehyun.”</p><p>“could we go back to jaehyunnie?” jaehyun asked sheepishly, ears turning a crimson red.</p><p>“oh my god, your ears!” taeyong squealed, giggling and nodding, “sure, jaehyunnie.”</p><p>“it wasn’t too bad meeting you there now, was it?”</p><p>“yeah...not too bad.”</p><p>“how about continuing what we did last week?”</p><p>in the middle of the night, all jaehyun could think of was taeyong, all taeyong could think of was jaehyun.</p><p>taeyong, taeyong, taeyong.</p><p>jaehyun, jaehyun, jaehyun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope y'all enjoyed this fic!<br/>here's the second chapter :DD honestly not the best thing i've written but i hope it was okay haha<br/>kudos and comments would be appreciated :) if there are any specific scenarios you would want me to write for any of the ships i write for (in my bio), feel free to comment below.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope y'all enjoyed this fic!<br/>researching for this was really fun and if you'd like a second chapter to follow up with this, i'd be glad to write it but for now i'll leave it as a one shot haha<br/>kudos and comments would be appreciated :) if there are any specific scenarios you would want me to write for any of the ships i write for (in my bio), feel free to comment below.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>